Ces Longues Soirées d'Hiver
by Whiltierna
Summary: Fic sans prétention, discussion entre amis au coin du feu, sujets qui font rire et rougir... Slash HPDMC'est pas long, pas trop mal écrit et sa coûte rien d'aller voir ce dont discute le Trio et ce que fait le Duo...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieus cités ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowlings et de la Warner Bross…franchement si c'était le cas je serais pas là.

**Warning** : ONE SHOT **SLASH** si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé allez vous chercher un café.Je précise au cas où : OOC (est-il possible de trouver un slash non OOC ?) Relation H/D établie (oui dans ce sens là), fluff, tentative d'humour. Orthographe désastreuse…Rating : PG-13, soyons prudent

**Résumé** : Quand les personnages de HP se comparent à l'actualité moldue (c'est plus drôle que ça en a l'aire)

* * *

¤ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --¤

**Ces longues soirées d'hiver**.

¤ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --¤

_« On trouve généralement le Demeguise en Moyen Orient, et cela uniquement avec grande difficulté cet animal étant capable de se rendre invisible quand il se sent menacé. Il ne peut être vu que par des sorciers spécialisés dans sa capture… »_(1)

Hogwarts semblait vivre au ralentit, emmitouflée sous un épais manteau blanc, son jardin désert uniquement troublé de-ci de-là par le craquellement de la neige sous un pas. De longues volutes de fumées s'échappaient de ses nombreuses cheminées. Hogwarts en décembre, déjà…

_« Le **Tinderblast **fut lancé sur le marché en 1940. Produit par la compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore, le Tinderblast est un balai hautement résistant… …_

_**Buldger Backbeat**: mouvement par lequel un Batteur frappe un Cognard d'un revers de batte, l'envoyant derrière lui et non pas devant comme il est d'usage_…»(2)

Aucun élève dehors, pas de premières, deuxièmes ou troisièmes années entraînés dans une lutte effrénée de boule de neige. Les étudiants qui étaient restés, principalement des sixièmes et septièmes années étaient bien trop occupés à préparer leur examen ou simplement à se reposer auprès d'un feu. Comme ces dernier année dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors.

_« Pour obtenir une efficacité maximum la jusquiame noire qui doit être ajoutée à la composition basique après ébullition, doit être cueillie par une nuit de lune noire. Il en va de même avec la belladone qui, pour qu'on en obtienne les principales vertus, se doit d'être ramassé uniquement pendant l'équinoxe d'hiver notamment pour les potions de 'sommeil' et de Zzzzzzzz _» (3)

Quatre jeunes gens autour du foyer où le feu crépite.

Une jeune fille brune, assise à un bureau, des parchemins éparpillés tout autour, deux ou trois livres ouverts, dont un posé sur ses genoux qu'elle lit. Elle interrompt quelque fois sa lecture pour écrire quelques mots.

Un jeune homme roux, assis dans un large fauteuil se trouvant tout près de l'âtre, lui aussi un livre en main, plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage déjà maint fois consulté. Il croise et décroise ses jambes repliées sous lui.

A côté, faisant face à l'âtre, un canapé où est allongé un autre jeune homme. Lui aussi à un livre en main mais posé sur son torse et qui se lève au gré de sa respiration lente. Endormi, sa tête repose sur les genoux d'une troisième personne qui contemple en souriant les flammes, sa main caressant presque inconsciemment les cheveux blonds.

#Soupir#

Oui soupir de contentement. Et Harry Potter contemple un sourire plaqué sur son visage le feu et la neige qui tombe doucement, heureux simplement de pouvoir partager un moment de calme avec les personnes chères à son cœur, rien de plus ne lui est nécessaire pour le moment.

¤-¤-¤

- Hummm

- …

- Humm humm

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry -- demande finalement Hermione peu dupe du jeu de son meilleur ami.

- Non rien je réfléchissais c'est tout

- Et à quoi donc ?

- Sur une réflexion que m'a faite le petit frère de Colin.

- Et qui était… ? -- Tout le monde sait bien qu'il faut toujours poussé les gens à parler, faire semblant de s'intéresser pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. Ils entretiennent un 'mystère' qui n'en ai pas un afin de faire croire à l'interlocuteur que c'est lui qui veut savoir et ils peuvent ainsi raconter leur vie.

- Ben voilà, il m'a dit que finalement, en quelque sorte, dans certaines grandes lignes du moins…

- Harry… ?

- Oui, bon sa va… donc d'une certaine façon tout ça sa ressemblait à Buffy…

Toussotement d'Hermione, Ron lève la tête intriguer, Draco respire toujours paisiblement le visage enfouit dans les robe d'Harry.

- C'est quoi Buffy ?

- C'est une série télévisée Ron, je crois même que tu en as vu quelques épisodes cet été.

- 'Me souvient plus.

- C'est pas plus mal…

- Harry tu peu me dire en quoi il a pu comparer notre situation à celle de Buffy ?

- Hermione ! Racontes moi l'histoire d'abord sinon je vais pas comprendre et vu la tête d'Harry sa vaut le détour.

- Hum. C'est un scénario ce qu'il y a de plus simple vraiment. Une jeune fille, Buffy, est 'l'élue', elle doit combattre les vampires et autres démons. Elle sauve la Terre à plusieurs reprises avec l'aide de ses amis contre des forces de plus en plus puissantes à chaque saison.

- C'est une espèce d'Auror alors ?

- Pas vraiment non parce qu'elle est 'humaine'

- C'est pas une sorcière ? Mais elle fait comment pour tuer tous ces monstres ?

- C'est une 'élue', elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux, une force bien supérieure aux humains.

- Et en quoi ça a avoir avec Harry ?

- Justement c'est à cette question que j'attends qu'il réponde.

- Ben c'est tout simple en fait. Je suis Buffy parce que j'ai été choisi contre mon choix, par une prophétie, je dois combattre contre les forces du mal, d'ailleurs le frère de Colin, je me souviens plus de son nom…

- …Denis…

- Oui c'est ça Denis, a fait un parallèle intéressant entre les vampires et autres démons et les Deatheaters. Les un sont sous le commandement de la Source et les autres de Voldie. Sa marche avec tous les personnages pratiquement. Buffy a Willow, qui est super bosseuse, très intelligente, une sorcière très puissante voire LA plus puissante, Hermione donc. Et puis y'a Xander, très loyal, beaucoup d'humour même si il n'est pas trop à fond dans les études, ça c'est Ron. Y'a aussi Gilles le protecteur, qui peut-être Dumbledore, toujours là pour aider et jamais à cours de ressources.

- Mouais pas mal… mais il en manque, Dawn, Angel, Drusilla, Cordelia…

- Ouais, c'est un peu un mélange de saisons, sans compter Dawn, c'est les deux à trois dernières saisons, avec Spike et sa puce.

- Ah !oui tiens d'ailleurs Spike.

- Ben ça… c'est Draco, D'abord il fait partie du mauvais côté et puis il récupère son âme. C'est un peu ce qui lui est arrivé en fait -- en disant cela il passe une main affectueuse sur la chevelure de neige.

- C'est quand même tiré par les cheveux --fait remarquer Hermione.

- Je sais mais y'a quand même pas mal de point commun -- répond Harry en haussant les épaules.

- AH ! --S'écrie Ron, sans que cela ne semble troubler le blond toujours endormi mais qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

- Quoi 'ha !'

- Y'a un fait SUPER important que tu a négligé.

- Ben vas-y gros malin dis nous ce que c'est.

- Buffy c'est une fille !

- …Heu…

- Remarques, c'est pas une si grosse différence… Harriette…

- Ron… renchérit Harry menaçant.

- Pffff ha ha ha … Harriette… Harriette Potter la Survivante… Ca sonne bien….pfffff

- Ron c'est pas drôle et tu sait très bien que je suis loin de ressembler à une fille -- grince Harry

- Il est vrai qu'avec ta carrure de rugbyman tu n'as rien de féminin, surtout pas la délicatesse.

- Heu…merci Hermione ? –Harry répond sceptique, ne sachant pas si il doit prendre sa pour un compliment.

- Quoiqu'il en soit même si il y a quelques points communs ce n'est qu'une série télé, sa n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. Réalité qui est les examens de fin d'année que tu devrais réviser -- Et pour clore définitivement le sujet Hermione rajoute -- d'ailleurs comment sa fait-il que Draco se soit endormi, sur son livre de Potions en plus, lui qui n'arrête pas de te rabâcher de réviser…ce en quoi je le soutiens d'ailleurs. Il travaille trop peut-être, prend exemple sur lui Ron. »

Ce à quoi Ron répond par un grognement et une phrase qui contient 'furet… lèche botte' et autres joyeusetés, sans réelle méchanceté cependant.

« Heu, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione il est juste un peu fatigué c'est tout… lui répond Harry avec un air gêné qui ne trompe pas son amie.

- Harry Potter ! qu'est ce que tu lui a fait encore ! --les instincts maternelles d'Hermione ne manquant pas de s'éveiller, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco.

- Comment ça encore ! Mais j'ai rien fait moi, pourquoi tu m'accuses tout de suite --lui répond le Survivant avec une petite moue de chien battue.

Un seul regard d'Hermione pour toute réponse qui veut immanquablement dire : « On me la fait pas à moi »

- Aller, dis le Harry, on le saurât tôt ou tard de toute façon -- dit Ron qui semble enfin sortit de son mutisme.

- A ta place Ron je n'insisterait pas, sa va pas te plaire -- prévient le concerné.

- Harry… -- reprend Hermione.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? -- hochement de tête fois deux -- bon… vous l'aurez voulu. Hum, hum, voilà, avant de vous raconter à vous deux l'histoire de Buffy et compagnie je l'ai racontée à Draco hier soir. Et malin comme il est il a tout de suite fait la réflexion qu'a faite Ron,

- Comme quoi tu devrais être une fille.

- Oui, Ron merci de cette intervention. Bref il a trouvé sa très drôle au point de me dire que je serais très 'mignonne avec une jupe en cuir et une petit haut moulant et un pieu pour tout baguette'. Il est resté écroulé de rire pendant un bon quart d'heure, et bien sûre au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre.

- Toi et ton tempérament…

- Oui, je sais. Bref je me suis énervé et j'ai estimé que son comportement, pueril et mesquin…

- Il a fait bien pire que ça avant et c'est tout au plus une blague facile et débile -- coupe Hermione.

- Tu me laisses finir oui ? Enfin bref, j'ai donc estimé que ce comportement méritait… punition.

- Harry ! --s'exclame Hermione choquée.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, je l'ai pas frapper ou quoi que ce soit… enfin pas frapper pour lui faire du mal, pas trop fort…heu et puis je crois que sa punition lui a beaucoup plus aussi.

- Hein ? -- s'exprime clairement Ron.

- Disons qu'après quelques heures de 'punition' il y a certaines parties de son anatomie qui sont devenues assez 'sensibles' et vu comme j'y suis aller hier et sachant que je suis un vrai étalon… il s'avère que mon p'tit dragon est fatigué -- et Harry conclut avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

Hermione devient aussi rouge que la bannière des Gryffondors, Ron aussi vert que celle des Serpentards et Draco remue légèrement dans son sommeil laissant échapper un petit soupir des ses lèvre entrouvertes, inconscient de la gêne que son petit copain vient de causer à ses dépens.

¤-¤-¤

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Hermione et Ron se soient remis, qu'Harry ait réveillé Draco, après le dîner dans la grande salle et une courte et dernière conversation auprès du feu dans la tour de Gryffondor, le Survivant se retrouve en charmante compagnie dans la Requirement Room(4).

Le jeune éphèbe blond est encore une fois allongé sur le canapé et regarde, la tête en bas Harry qui lit dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face. Lui a déjà finit son livre depuis un moment et s'ennui du manque d'intérêt que son compagnon lui porte.

« Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Harrrrry ?

- Mmm oui quoi ?

- Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, d'autant plus que la vue est loin d'être désagréable --dit le soi-disant Serpentard au cœur de glace, qui a plutôt l'air d'un gamin de dix ans, la tête en bas, les cheveux dans tout les sens, les joues roses du sang descendant vers son crâne, le tout agrémenté d'une moue plus qu'enfantine. Ah ! Qu'il a belle allure le Prince de Glace !

Harry pose son livre après y avoir marqué la page sachant qu'il ne peut pas y couper.

- Je suis tout ouïe… -- dit-il tout sourire et un brin sarcastique.

Draco se redresse puis se lève et vient s'assoire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'attrapeur au cheveux de geais dont il entreprend, tâche désespérée, de rendre moins…, de rendre plus… présentable dirons-nous pour ne froisser personne. Tout en accomplissant sa besogne chimérique, il se penche, prenant appui sur les larges épaules de Harry et glissant au fur et à mesure dans le fauteuil lui- même.

- Tu sais, j'ai un peu repensé à ce que cet andouille de Creevey a dit, tu sais à propos des ressemblances et tout.

Harry étonné se force à reporter son attention plus sur ce que lui dit Draco que sur ce qu'il lui fait.

- Et… ?

- Et bien moi aussi j'y avais pensé… enfin pas à Buffy bien sure. Tu sais cet été j'ai vus quelques vidéos de chansons

- Des clips.

- Oui des 'clips' et puis j'ai vu un chanteur dans un des 'clips' et j'ai trouvé que …il te ressemblait. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que, heu…, j'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça ridicule. Enfin voilà, juste pour te dire que y'a pas que ce maudit Creevey qui pense à toi en regardant la 'tévé'.

- La télé.

- Oui c'est ça la télé.

Harry ne sait pas trop quoi dire, Draco semble gêné --si le fait qu'il mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en est le signe.

- Et c'était qui ce chanteur, dans quel clip ?

- Robbie Williams, il est assez connu… je crois, bien sure je ne me renseigne pas sur la mode 'Moldue', et je n'ai pas de Cds de chanteurs moldus, non plus, vas pas croire n'importe quoi. C'est juste que ce chanteur est un pur canon alors j'ai retenu son nom. Heu, oui là je diverge, c'est dans le clip de Radio, sa dernière chanson extrait du best of.

Au cours de la conversation Draco a finit par glisser complètement dans le fauteuil et de ce fait plus ou moins sur les genoux de Harry.

- Ah ! Oui ce clip là ; ouais il est pas mal. Comme ça tu trouves Robbie Williams canon ? --Hochement de tête blonde --

Et tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? --La chevelure claire s'agite encore. --

Ben moi sa me va, surtout qu'il a toujours plein de filles autour de lui toutes plus canons les unes que les autres. Si seulement j'étais comme lui, avec toutes ses filles sexy en tenue de pompom girl dansant autour de mon corps à demi nu…

- Hé ! -- suivit d'une tape sur le crâne de la tête du dit sosie de Robbie Williams.

- Aïe ! -- lui, suivit d'un sourire entendu, d'un frottement inutile sur la partie frappée et d'un gros baisé mouillée.

- Bhêêêu ! Harry t'es dégoûtant, me bave pas dessus -- enchaîné par un :

- Niak niak niak, fallait pas me taper -- et cette phrase ci suivit par un 'corps à corps féroce' dont nous comprenons sans peine la nature.

¤ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --¤

Et le lendemain, ou est-ce un autre jour encore, Harry Potter a eut la joie de voir son rêve se réaliser. Devant lui se tenait une pompom 'girl', baskets noires, jupette quasi non existante pardessus un boxer noir de même couleur complété par un haut sans manches et découvrant la moitié du ventre,fait d'un tissus noir et argent moulant, ma foi, fort bien le corps.

Harry pu ainsi -- seulement après avoir remis ses yeux dans leurs orbites et ramassé sa mâchoire et langue tombées à terre -- se prendre pour Robbie Williams face à une de ses danseuses de son dernier clip, à la différence près que sa pompom 'girl' s'appelait Draco Malfoy et que lui ne comptait pas en changer avant longtemps.

¤ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --¤

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que sa a plu, c'est juste une petite fic tout simple, et j'arrivais pas à m'enlever les comparaisons de la tête alors je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas les tourner en fic ?'

Je rajoute justes les disclaimers que je n'ai pas mit au début pour pas 'casser' la 'surprise'.

Il est évident que ni **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** ne m'appartient pas plus que **Robbie Williams **(et sa c'est VRAIMENT dommage) et son clip **_Radio._** Vous avez vu la queue de démon qui pousse au milieu du clip ? C'était super bizarre…

NOTES :

(1): Traduction que j'ai faites à partir d'un extrait du _Fantastic Beasts & where to find them – Newt Scamander_ de J.K.Rowling, Comic Relief, p : 9

(2) : Traduction que j'ai faites à partir d'un extrait de _Quidditch through the Ages – Kennilworthy Whisp_ de J.K.Rowling, Comic Relief, pp : 77 ; 81

(3) : Je suis pas sûre que c'est à quoi doit ressembler un livre de potions mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu inventer, ces ingrédients existent vraiment et étaient utilisées par les sorcières (en France tout du moins), le fait de cueillir les ingrédients selon les phases de la lune ou les équinoxes sont des éléments très importants pour le bon fonctionnement des potions selon ces dîtes sorcières.

(4) : Je ne sais pas comment cette pièce s'appelle dans la version française vu que je n'ai lu HPOoP (t. 5) qu'en anglais. C'est la pièce qui apparaît quand on passe devant plusieurs fois et qui contient ce que l'on souhaite. Si quelqu'un peu me dire la version française sa serait sympa ; )

C'est tout si vous avez aimé laissez moi une review sa fait TOUJOURS plaisir ;D

¤ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --¤


End file.
